


The Big Move

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [23]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Your apartment is not the safest place anymore; now, where do you go?





	The Big Move

There is no way to describe how violated you feel; when your apartment is ransacked, you tend to get a little emotional. However, the last thing you needed was an awkward conversation with your boyfriend, on top of police reports, “Seth, I’m happy here.”

“You _were_ until this. Now, it’s time to move on…” He holds you a little tighter, knowing you are growing uncomfortable, “Move in with me.”

You snuggle into him, afraid to answer with anything other than, “In your arms is the only place I feel safe—I need to just feel that for now.”


End file.
